sidereusnunciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Creating a character for the Sidereus game is very easy! Diversity and well-thought out characters are highly encouraged, so please take some time thinking about the most important aspects of your character's life. Rules #Please follow all existing Tegaki E rules. #Characters may be from 18-40 years of age, of any gender. #Characters may be from any of the three planets. #Characters may have a human appearance with any natural skin tone and any hair or eye color, natural or unnatural. (Cybernetic augments/Biological augments are permitted with admin approval.) #Characters must have at least one primary job or skill set and one secondary skill set or hobby. A player is limited to 3 characters to start with, but admins may adjust this number if the player proves to be an active participant. A tally of citizens from each planet will be kept and certain planets might be restricted for a small amount of time to create an equal balance of inhabitants for each. The Process Generally speaking, here's how to create a character. 1. Draw a mini app on the entry designated for this purpose (this one ). Mini apps should include the following: Name Age (within the 18-40 range) Gender Planet (Cabeiri Colonies/Tellurus/Tala'tala) Skills/Job/Hobby 2. One of the three moderators will let you know whether you have been accepted or denied. If you've been denied, you are welcome to ask the mods why. We will be happy to work with you and give you suggestions on how you can improve your app! You are always welcome to re-apply. 3. If you've been accepted, welcome! You are now free to make your character introduction, which should be tagged using the Sys ID tag. Character introductions should contain the same basic information that was said on your mini app. In lieu of creating a 'large app', we, instead, require that you make a page on the Sidereus wiki for your character, and save whatever in depth information you have about them for that page. We have assembled a Suggested Character Template for use, but feel free to add any other sections to your character's page that you think are necessary! 4. Interact with the community! Make entries, plan scenes, get to know everyone (make friends AND enemies!), make playlists, do memes, etc! An active community will help everyone to have an enjoyable time and futher their character's development. Some Things to Keep In Mind *Be sure to put some effort into your mini apps & entries. While we're not going to deny someone because they are not the best at art, if it looks like you didn't try at all or put little thought into your character, then it's likely that you will be denied. *It is a common courtesy to maintain the standard of quality that has been established for an entry in the comments that you make on that entry. This means, if someone makes an elaborate entry, please don't make a half-hearted, un-thought out comment in response! Likewise, keep the "standing around, staring blankly into space" comments to a minimum. Though there is a lot of space to stare at, in the world of Sidereus, there is always something to talk about. *After you've been approved and and ready to start playing, we encourage that your character travels to ALL of the planets to meet people and explore the different environments! Though the governements might not recommend it, we do! *If at any time during the game you are having issues and need to talk to an admin, please contact us! We will gladly help settle any problems you are having with other players, or offer suggestions if you are stuck with your character's development. We recognize that not everyone is going to get along all of the time, but there's no reason we can't work it out and come to some agreement! *If at any time during the game you have a suggestion on how we can make it a better experience for those involved, please contact us! We love to hear suggestions from our players, including things that they like, don't like, or would like to see us add in the future. *Though it is not mandatory, we encourage characters to have some sort of backstory, or at least a bit of history taken into consideration during their creation. Your character is an existing citizen of a planet rather than one dropped into a completely new environment, so that they would have some established interpersonal relationships only makes sense. Having said this, it is not necessary to app NPCs that are a part of your character's history, though it would be helpful to either make a wiki page about that NPC, or add them as a little blub on your own character's wiki page. *''It is just a game.'' Character actions and opinions do not (and should not) reflect player actions and opinions. In-character fighting should remain in character and not hurt anybody's feelings or cause out of character drama. Please respect the seperation between the things that make a good story and the things that make a bad player, and if you feel someone may be out of line, contact the admins to intervene or message that player directly to discuss. *This is an ongoing project. We realize real life comes first, so don't worry if you can't respond to your RP threads immediately. A time frame of a week to draw a response is reasonable. However, we hope you won't just fall off of the planet(s) either! Please be courteous and leave a note if you won't be able to respond to a thread within 10 days.